


I'll Run After You If You Run Away

by hunnybunny



Series: Adventures in Lilo Land [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Bullying, Face Punching, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Insecure Louis, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Violence, Protective Liam, Relationship Problems, Sad Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis makes a mistake and runs. He ends up at Stan's house in the full swing of a party and things take a turn for the bad. A group of homophobes corner Louis, and he may not be able to get out of this mess on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Run After You If You Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE READ*
> 
> This is a different kind of story than the others in this series. There's no spanking, no physical punishment and not much D/s. If that's not what you're here for you can skip this one and the future stories will still make sense.
> 
> This story also contains homophobic characters and language. If you find this upsetting I will not take any offense to you closing this tab. Don't put yourself in a situation you don't feel comfortable in.
> 
> A HUGE thank you goes out to my wonderful beta, Jo. Without her this would have a bunch of grammatical errors and probably wouldn't have been posted at all. She's my wonderful sunshine and I owe her heaps!

Liam sighed heavily. They were supposed to be working on lyrics for the next album, but Louis couldn’t focus. Every five minutes Louis was hopping off the couch to get a snack or refill his glass of water or fiddle with the volume of the music in the background.

“It’s freezing in here. I’m gonna grab a jumper.”

Louis made it exactly 4 feet.

“Sit!”

“Liam, I’m cold!”

“I swear to god, Louis William. Plant your ass in that chair or you won’t want to sit in any seat for a week. Understand?”

For a moment Liam was sure Louis was going to stomp his foot but instead he watched the older man sit back down Indian-style. Louis huffed and crossed his arms over his chest looking more like a pouting 4-year-old then the 22-year-old man he was. Liam sighed and put the notebook in his hands down looking at his boyfriend.

“Come here, Lou.”

“Nope. You told me to sit here so here is where I’m sitting.”

Liam was almost expecting a stuck-out tongue directed at him.

“Fine then.”

Liam stood walking over to the plush armchair Louis was sitting in looking a lot less brave as his Dom approached. With a grunt of effort Liam picked up the chair with his boyfriend still in it.

“LIAM! DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!”

Louis was clutching the arms of the chair as tight as possible while Liam walked all the way to the corner of the room before putting the chair back down facing the wall.

“You arsehole! I can’t believe you just did that! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

Liam sighed hoping for once Louis would just take the easy road and shut up.

“Fifteen minutes in the corner, Lou, then maybe you can attempt to behave yourself.”

Louis gave a dismissive snort and turned his head away from his boyfriend. Liam returned to his seat and sighed knowing there wouldn’t be much more writing done today. After three minutes Liam started to hear the distinctive sound of a shoe hitting the wall repeatedly.

“Louis William Tomlinson, you will sit still and silent.”

“I can’t! It’s boring!”

“I don’t care if you do your corner time with a white or red arse, but you’re doing it.”

Louis groaned loudly and slumped down in the chair until his bottom was hanging off the edge. It took another took another two minutes before Louis started picking at the fabric of the chair yanking loose threads. Liam put up with the ripping sounds for a couple seconds before he stood up throwing the notebook down again. Louis jumped when he heard the sound instantly sitting straight up recognizing that he had pushed a little bit too far.

“Too far, little one. Too far.”

Louis turned and balked at his boyfriend.

“Little one? Little one!”

“If you want to act like a two-year-old then I will treat you like one.”

Louis kicked the heel of his shoe into the wall as hard as he could in anger, but when he put his foot back down he gulped. His kick had left a significant dent in the wall. Louis shot up to sit straight putting his hands in his lap twisting his fingers nervously. He started gnawing at his lip close to panicking. Liam was going to kill him.

“I’m sorry, Liam. I’ll be good and stay still and quiet now.”

Liam’s eyebrows shot up at the complete 180 turn in behavior.

“What happened, Lou?”

“Nothing!”

“Louis.”

“I’m trying to be good and you’re questioning me? Sheesh!”

“Last chance.”

“NOTHING HAPPENED”, Louis screamed frantically.

“Come here, love.”

“My time’s not up.”

“Louis, do not disobey me. Here. Now.”

Louis pulled his knees to his chest and gulped letting out a little whimper. Liam was getting to the point of complete exasperation; he stood up and walked to the chair. When he got closer and saw the dent he froze. Liam rubbed his temples for a few minutes trying to calm the anger boiling up. Liam let out a long sigh, stepped up to the chair scooping up Louis and returned to the couch. Wrapped up in his boyfriend’s strong arms for the first time Louis felt suffocated not comforted.

Louis was on the verge of sobbing, “Li, please! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to kick that hard! I was angry. Just get it over with. Spank me. Do what you have to do.”

“Breathe, Lou. I’m not punishing you right now. We’re just going to talk.”

Louis took a couple deep breaths and sniffled looking up at his Dom.

“I’m not getting punished?”

“Not right now, no. Tomorrow you’ll get your punishment, but right now we need to talk. That was not acceptable behavior, Lou. What’s going on? You only push this hard when something is bothering you.”

“Nothing”, Louis replied dropping his eyes to the carpet.

“You already lied to me about the wall, love. Look at me and tell me the truth.”

Louis kept his eyes on the carpet until Liam hooked a finger under his chin pushing until their eyes met, and that’s when Louis lost it. In a flurry of movement Louis had broken his Dom’s hold and was standing glaring down at a shocked Liam.

“Nothing is wrong with me, Liam. I’m allowed to have a fucking off day. But no with you there’s always some huge problem with me that needs fixing! Maybe I can’t be fixed. Hmm? What then, Liam? What are you going to do when you can’t throw your muscles at a problem? I can’t even fucking breathe the wrong way without you up my ass and not even in the good way. It’s always you fucking hovering over me breathing down my neck! I’m allowed to be my own person, Liam. You’re not my mum or my dad so you need to get the fuck off my back.”

Louis ended his rant by landing a solid punch in Liam’s face and storming out the door grabbing car keys on the way. Tears were welling up in Louis’ eyes as he jammed the keys into his BMW and slamming the gas down. Louis peeled off down the street. He made it two miles before he had to pull over and stop. He put his head against the wheel and sobbed. Everything hurt inside and out. His body felt like it was being ripped apart. He heard a tapping sound on his window and looked up through blurry eyes to see a police officer. Louis rolled down his window furiously wiping at his face and trying to keep it together.

“Yeah?”

“Sir, you’re scaring the residents on the street. We’ve got a few calls about a disturbance. Are you alright?”

“I-I can’t—I just—”

“It’s alright, son. You really shouldn’t be driving like you are. Can I take you somewhere? Is there someone you can go to?”

Louis was about to lose his composure again and he blurted out Stan’s name and address.

“Doncaster? That’s a bit of a hike, son. I was born in Armthorpe. Mum has been bugging me to visit for ages. I get off in 5 minutes anyway. How about I take you to your mate’s house on my way home?”

Louis should know better. He should say no and just drag his sorry butt home, but he couldn’t. He punched Liam. He kind of wanted to punch himself now. He looked up at the officer and nodded grabbing his phone from the cup holder and the keys from the ignition before getting out. He locked the car and slid into the passenger’s seat while the officer held the door for him. They drove to the station and dropped off the squad car before climbing into the officer’s personal car. The three hour drive was silent besides the radio playing quietly in the background. Louis pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face. His head was pounding angrily and he felt sore everywhere much like that one time he tried to do a workout with Liam. The officer tapped his shoulder gently.

“Is this the right place, kid?”

Louis looked up at the small apartment building he had as Stan’s last address. He realized he hadn’t even called to make sure his friend was home. The officer handed Louis a business card with a cell phone number scrawled on the back.

“Do you have a piece of paper?”

The officer looked a bit confused but handed the paper and a pen over. Louis wrote down a quick thank you note and autographed the bottom.

“Keep it for yourself or cut off the note and sell it on EBay or give it to your kid. I don’t care. Thank you. I really appreciate your help.”

The officer looked thoroughly confused.

“Sell your thank you note on EBay?”

“I’m part of a really popular group. People will pay.”

Louis climbed out of the car and walked to the front door. He pushed Stan’s buzzer praying his friend was home. For several minutes there was silence. Louis sighed and sat down on the step putting his head between his knees. He supposed he could go to his mum’s but with Jay came questions and a plethora of loud children. Suddenly a voice came through the buzzer.

“’Ello? Someone lookin’ for me?”

That was definitely Stan and he was out of breath. Louis stood up and went back to the call box.

“Open up. It’s Lou.”

“Lou?”

“Tommo! Just open up, mate!”

A loud buzz sounded from the door and Louis rushed through stabbing the up button on the elevator. He knocked twice when he got up to Stan’s door. It was flung open to reveal his childhood best friend dressed in only a pair of shorts and his hair dripping wet.

“You look like hell”, Stan commented as Louis barged into the flat.

The singer flopped face first into the couch feeling like his body was going to give out on him.

“Need a drink?”

That’s why Louis loved Stan; they knew each other inside and out. Louis nodded into the cushion and listened to Stan walk away. He was so incredibly and thoroughly fucked. He found himself being hauled up by his shoulders until he was sitting and then a large glass of some dark liquid was shoved in his hand. Stan just sat with Louis knowing not to ask. Louis was the type to close off with questions and come to you when he was ready. He took a long sip of the drink and grimaced at the bitter liquor. He must really look awful if Stan thought he needed this strong of a drink.

“I—erm—I’m having a party here tonight. I could cancel it if you want though.”

Louis thought about it for a moment.

“A party actually might be just what I need.”

Stan nodded and got up retreating to his room to put clothes on while Louis went to the bathroom. He scrubbed at his face and mussed his hair in an attempt to make himself look presentable. His head was still viciously pounding, but with three more sips of the alcohol, the pain began to fade. They hopped in Stan’s car and made a run to the liquor store purchasing much more than could possibly be consumed by 30 people in one night.

At 8pm, people started showing up and by nine, the flat was packed. Louis was positive there were a lot more than the 30 people Stan had promised. By 11pm, he was too drunk to care. He got himself roped in to four rounds of beer pong with Stan as his partner. By 2am, most of the people at the party were passed out drunk in various positions all over the flat. Louis stumbled into the kitchen looking for something to snack on to satisfy his rumbling stomach. There were four men hanging around the kitchen talking and laughing. Louis hopped onto the counter kneeling up to paw through the cupboards. He found a bag of crisps and turned to sit digging into the sour cream and onion goodness. He looked up and saw four pairs of eyes watching him.

“You’re that boyband guy, right?”

“’M Louis.”

Two of the guys snickered as one of them took a few steps towards Louis.

“My sister seems to think you’re some kind of fag.”

“’Scuse me?”

“She thinks you’re gay. Thinks you like to take cock up your ass. Is it true?”

Louis’ red flags instantly went up; he tried to slip off the counter, but the guy moved forward again boxing him in.

“Looks like he’s about to wet himself”, the man in the back commented.

“We don’t like your kind.”

“I-I-I don’t—let’s just walk away, yeah?”

“Don’t think so. Think we need to teach you a lesson.”

The man grabbed Louis’ left arm yanking him off the counter. Even drunk, Louis was fast. His adrenaline kicked in and he sent his fist into the guy’s jaw as fast as possible. The man growled angrily and let go of Louis to clutch at his injury. Louis made a break for the door, but was wrapped up in three pairs of strong arms. He kicked and fought desperately. He opened his mouth to scream, but a hand shoved a dishrag in preventing any noise from escaping. The man Louis had punched stood in front of him panting and glaring.

“You’re going to pay for that you stupid bitch.”

Louis closed his eyes tightly preparing his body for abuse but it didn’t come. Instead he heard the man yelp and a body hit the floor. Louis opened his eyes to see Liam with a knee between the man’s shoulder blade pinning him to the floor.

When Liam spoke his voice was colder than Louis had ever heard, “Let him go. Now.”

The hands disappeared from Louis’ body, and he spit the rag out.

“I suggest you leave. If I ever see you again you won’t be able to run away. Got it?”

The three men scrambled frantically rushing for the exit. Liam grabbed the man under him by the hair lifting his head.

“You are going to apologize.”

“I don’t apologize to—”

A sickening crunch sounded as Liam wrenched the guy’s left arm back enough to crack bones.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Fuck! Fuck! I’m sorry.”

“That’s better. Fancy taking a trip out the window, mate? It’s three stories down to cement. If you angle yourself right you might not die. Hmm?”

Louis finally found his voice, “Liam, don’t,” he squeaked out.

Their eyes met for the first time and Louis had to take a step back because for the first time Louis was scared of Liam. He had seen angry Liam, sad Liam, protective Liam, but never this pure rage. The moment Liam’s brain registered fear in Louis’ eyes he sighed hanging his head. Liam let go of the broken arm and picked the man up practically throwing him at the door.

“Get out.”

The man ran clutching his arm with his good hand. Liam knelt on the floor burying his face in his hands.

“I’m sorry, Lou.”

Louis knelt down in front of his boyfriend. His body itched to envelop Liam, but part of him was still terrified. Liam’s shoulders slumped even further and he sighed.

“I should throw myself out the window.”

“Liam James Payne, how dare you!”

Liam’s huge chocolate eyes looked up to see an angry Louis.

“Lou, I—”

“No! You just shut up! How dare you even consider that! What would Karen think? I know for a fact your sisters would kick your arse. In fact I think I’m going to kick your arse!”

Louis really studied Liam’s face and winced when he remembered the dark bruises around his boyfriend’s nose were his fault.

“I’m sorry, Li.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Louis. I was too much. I get that now. I am sorry for doing that to you. I promise I’ll back off.”

Louis sighed and sat back pulling his knees to his chest to hug them.

“No, you weren’t too much, Liam. You were never too much.”

“But you told me I was.”

“I lied, Li. I lied to you and I lied to myself.”

“I don’t understand.”

Louis sighed.

“I’m scared, Liam.”

“Of what? Of me? I’m sorry. I-I lost control.”

“Jesus, Liam, just shut up! I’m scared of me! Stop apologizing! It’s not your fault.”

Liam gave Louis a confused look.

“I’m scared of screwing us up. I’m scared I’m going to wreck our relationship just like I wreck everything else in my life. I’m gonna hurt you, Liam and the last thing I want to do is hurt you. Because I love you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. I wanted you to leave me so I couldn’t disappoint you any more than I already do.”

Tears started to well up in Louis’ eyes. He felt like he was going to vomit.

“Commere, Lou.”

Louis was positive Liam was going to hit him and leave him for being such a screwed up mess. He scooted closer turning his face to the side so Liam had a good target, but instead of a hit he was engulfed in strong arms. He felt himself being yanked into Liam’s lap and snuggled in.

“What are you doing, Li?”

“Don’t I get a say? Don’t I get to decide if I want to be in a relationship with you? You love me no matter how stupid and screwed up I am so why can’t I do the same to you?”

“Because I’m not as good.”

“I have no idea where you heard that but it’s 100% wrong. You, Louis William Tomlinson, are the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I will love you forever no matter how hard you try to push me away. What are those little fish that hang onto sharks? Damnit! What are they called?”

Louis laughed, “remora.”

“Yeah! I’m one of those. I’m stuck to the side of my beautiful shark and I’m never letting go. You can snap your teeth at me all you want.”

Louis smiled looking up at Liam and cupping his cheek.

“How’s the nose feel?”

“Well you got me pretty good. Not broken but Lou is going to have fun covering the bruising.”

“How deep did I dig myself this time?”

“I want you to decide.”

“What?”

“I want you to tell me what you think you deserve. This is your one and only shot to do this. I’m giving you free reign.”

Louis searched Liam’s eyes trying to figure him out.

“I-I-I—Liam”, Louis cleared his throat and steeled himself, “I think 25 with the cane. I have done more than enough to deserve that. And maybe at least for the next week I have to stay in your sight or tell you where I’m going?”

“I think that’s fair. You have a couple phone calls to make too. Harry was almost ripping his hair out, Paul was threatening to strangle you and Niall and Zayn are not happy either.”

“How did they know?”

“While Stan was drunk he called your mum and told her to make you happy again. Jay called Harry to figure out what happened because she knew it was a fight with me. Harry called Zayn and Niall and Paul and the four of them showed up at our house for an interrogation. I wasn’t in too good of shape, but I explained what happened. Let’s just say I think all four of them want to spank your bum more than I do.”

Louis gave Liam puppy dog eyes hoping to at least bring the apologies down to two, but Liam stood his ground.

“So to answer your question, love, you’re in very deep shit. We’ll worry about it tomorrow though. What do you say to a night in a hotel and we’ll drive home tomorrow?”

Louis nodded letting out a huge yawn.

“One more question, Lou.”

“Hmm?”

“How did you get up here without your car cause we found that close to the house.”

“Friendly neighborhood Bobby.”

“He drove you from London? You better make that man a cake of something!”

“You seem to forget the cake batter incident of 2012.”

“Right. Erm—right then buy him a cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, comments and criticism are always welcomed; however if you are going to complain that this story had no sex then I will delete that comment. I'm a very firm believer that not every relationship revolves around sex so why should every fanfic. If you don't like it then shoo. I respect all other criticism though and will never delete that. (Sorry for that, but I've been burned before.)
> 
> Thank you for reading and I really hope you liked it!  
> *gives out hugs and freshly baked cookies by the exit door*
> 
> See ya next time,  
> -Victoria


End file.
